


this bond between us can't be broken

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Happy, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: There was no denying that their lives had changed.And Yuuri loved it.





	this bond between us can't be broken

"Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

 

"Okay...Tou-san."

 

It took Yuuri a moment to realize what his son had just said.

 

When it did hit him, Yuuri had to turn off the stove, knowing his head wasn't going to be on the eggs he was making. He turned towards Alyosha, trying not to look too shocked as he met that wide-eyed,  _proud_ look. 

 

He'd actually said it.

 

"...Where did you learn that, Alyosha?"

 

"Papa," Alyosha said, a little flush blooming on his cheeks. "He said that's how you say it in Japanese."

 

Yuuri nodded, quietly acknowledging the tightness in his throat and the way his heartbeat picked up speed. He smiled and made his way towards the boy, patting his hair and trying to keep his voice from shaking as he said, "That's right! Is that what you want to call me from now on?"

 

Alyosha nodded at him with a shy smile, and Yuuri almost started crying. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll be back in a minute, okay? Call me if you need anything. I'm just going to...talk to Papa."

 

Yuuri watched him nod again before saying, "Okay, Tou-san."

 

He backed out of the kitchen slowly, watching Alyosha take a spoonful of cereal before he turned and quickly made his way to the bedroom.

 

He found Victor sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping away at his phone while scratching Makkachin's ears, the old dog happily lounging at the foot of their bed.

 

Victor smiled without looking up at him. "Mila's ankle is still sore, so it'll just be Yurio today. He could use the one-on-one." 

 

He looked up in time to see Yuuri rush towards him, wrapping his arms tight around him as he let out a surprised huff. "Yuuri?!"

 

Yuuri pressed his face into Victor's neck, beaming and trying not to burst into tears. "...He called me 'dad'," he whispered, squeezing Victor tighter. "You taught him to call me 'dad'."

 

He felt Victor relax against him before feeling a hand on his back. "''Papa Victor' and 'Papa Yuuri' are mouthfuls, after all...I just didn't think he'd do it so quickly!"

 

Yuuri drew away to press a long, hard kiss to Victor's mouth, blinking away the tears that threatened to escape as he smiled at his husband. "We're his dads," he laughed, his shouders shaking.

 

Victor beamed back at him as he rubbed their noses together. "I know. Isn't it great?"

 

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, getting up again to tug Victor to his feet. "Come on, he's waiting," he said, joy racing through him as he led Victor to their son.

**Author's Note:**

> You are his daaaads. (YOU'RE HIS DADS. BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE.)
> 
> Please comment!!!


End file.
